notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loremaster (ICE Series)
The Loremaster Modules were a Series of four Rolemaster Gamebooks published by ICE between 1980 and 1984 and tell the tales of four Loremasters who have travelled the four described Lands:Mur Fostisyr,the Sinking Plain, Tanara and Vog Mur. Setting The Loremaster-Books were written before ICE's Shadow World had been created and are regarded by many Players to be set in eastern Middle-Earth, although much of the lands described in Loremaster was later integrated into the Shadow World Continent of Jaiman.The Lands of Mur Fostisyr, Tana, Isra and Dír also appear on ICE's continental map for Middle-Earth and in various MERP Books, also the Lotani, Shay, Talath, Umli and Myri-peoples are mentioned in the Loremaster- and Rolemaster-Books and as well appearing as Easterling-Folk in various MERP publications, while the Tale of T'revor Arain, a main character of Cloudlords of Tanara, is told in the Iron Crown Quarterly, where T'revor Arain explores the Lands of Vulm Shryak and Lôchas Drûs.Other Characters that appear in both, Shadow World and MERP publications are the mythical Scholar Andraax, the Ranger Vrak Tanûk, the Demon Mûl Baas and the Magician Chinta Kari. Timeframe Most of the Loremaster Books were later integrated into the common Timeframe of Shadow World, the years around 6050 of the third Era.Only Cloudlords of Tanara was originally set three thousand Years earlier, about the Year 3000.The Tale of T'revor Arain, as published in the Iron Crown Quarterly, however states that T'revor Arain lived in Hathor and Lôchas Drûs in southern and eastern Middle-Earth in the early fourth Age.This would argumentally put "Vog mur" and "The Iron wind" into the fourth age ca. 3000.The Setting of "the sinking plain" remains unclear. Lands of Loremaster Adea Hu Astos Baas Cynor Dalla Veurd Dalov Perll Dir Dúrakhan Duranak Forest Emer (Land) Gethaena Gosti Hyr Isra (Verya) Lotan Mur Fostisyr Mur Fustir Myr Orbis Oriz Ordye Throg Shay Lands Sinking Plain Straits of Isra Tana (Emer) Tanara Verya Vog Mur Yalf Hurm Zetta Peoples of Loremaster Althan Cloud-Lords Dirians Dúrakhani Erlini Fustir-gost Garks Karku Krai Jaimani Ky'taari Laan Loari Lords of Essence Lotani Miirani Muri Myri Orbisan Orizians Shaya Sulini Syrkakar Talath Udahir Umli Uruli Veryan Vogmurian Yinka Zettans Zori Characters of Loremaster Agonar Andraax Chintakari Elor once Dark Jírdfos Kadaena Kaishnalai Lydek Terisonen Master of Malice (Lord of Essence) Muul Baas Ondoval Oriana Orn Oyan Phaon Randae Terisonen S'sorr T'revor Arain Utha V'glin Vargus Vrâk Tanûk Notes Two more volumes were announced: "Gates of Gehenna" and "Cynor :the Cursed Oasis".Gates of Gehenna was eventually revised and released as "Gethaena -Underearth Emer" and Cynor as "The Oasis", both however are, like "shade of the sinking plain" and unlike "Cloudlords", "Vog Mur" and "Iron Wind", not officially part of Rolemasters new Shadow World setting.Just as the four published Volumes these still could be (re-) adjusted to a Middle-Earth setting, "Cynor" could be an oasis in the deep desert of far-Harad, while "Gethaena" most likely would be an Underdeep realm beneath central Southernesse. Publications *Cloudlords of Tanara (1984) *The Iron Wind (1980) *Shade of the Sinking Plain (1984) *The World of Vog Mur (1984) *Cynor the Cursed Oasis - *Gates of Gehenna - Category:Games Category:Loremaster